supermen_the_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Auditions
In the 2015-16 school year, Alara Magritte Slonaker and Daniel Rosen will be producing this show for the San Mateo county. Supermen: The Musical ''could not be possible without a dedicated cast of eight (or more!) talented student artists. If you're a young actor/singer in the San Mateo area and you're interested in embarking on an experimental project unlike any other in Hillsdale history, please consider auditioning. Interested? Check out the sections below. '(and sign up outside the Little Theater so that we can send you more information)' '''We are additionally looking for crew to help produce the show. If this interests you, please contact us.' Information Auditions should not be stressful. Prepare a song that you're comfortable with, that shows us what you can do. Auditions will be with a karaoke track of your choice, talent show style. Please prepare 1 minute or less of a pop or contemporary musical theatre song that you are comfortable with, and that can show us the strengths of your voice. You can send the karaoke track for your song to rosegritteproductions@gmail.com, along with your name and grade level. Hope to see you there! (And please no Katy Perry, we are team Swift here.) Callbacks to be held Friday, October 2nd at lunch. Please tell us at or before your audition if this may be a problem for you. Dates Auditions will be held during Tutorial of Thursday, October 1st. (If you have an issue with this date or time, feel free to contact us and we can attempt to arrange accommodations.) Rehearsals will be based on cast availability, although will likely be held at least once a week, mostly on Sunday afternoons, with an increase in rehearsal as the show date approaches. Cast members will NOT be called to every rehearsal. Show Dates are Thursday, April 21 and Friday, April 22 at 7pm. Tech Week will be April 18-20. Character Descriptions Supermen: The Musical ''features a cast of twelve characters, although eight of these roles can be double-cast for four actors. Below are brief character descriptions, but we encourage you to check out the extended articles on each of these characters. Also note that some of these characters may be cast for an actor to preform in drag, or be gender-bent, depending on auditioners. If you want more information on what those possible switching roles are, contact us. '''CAPTAIN STEEL/ LUKE GOODMAN 50s' : Ex member of the Super Squad. Although he was sent to earth as a baby from his home planet, Pianplc, Luke has adapted fantastically and is now an all American dude who doesn't know how to be impolite. Not very good at saying no, but ridiculously talented and nearly everything else. Naturally blessed with superpowers, except the one he wants- being able to please everybody at once. Getting back in the game, all he hopes is to get some meaning back in his life. Tenor. PHOENIX / HELEN (AZA) HADDOX 50s : Ex-member of the Super Squad and daughter to the chief of a modern Native American tribe, the Phoenix was raised in the shadow of justice, so she has a special perspective on the needs of minorities. Outspoken and strong willed, she'll do anything to impact change positively. Very smart & organized & politically correct. Bad ass feminist and fierce advocate for civil rights, she joined the big leagues to represent the underdog. Today, however, she finds herself struggling to represent her people and values when her celebrity keeps her from being taken seriously as the head of a nonprofit law firm. High Alto. MOTHMAN/ LOGAN BLAKE 50s : Ex-member of the Super Squad. He has a lot of feelings, but he is rather dark and keeps to himself instead of expressing them; very sarcastic and negative. He has become an alcoholic recluse since the wonder days. A chance to save the world gives him a chance to revisit the glory days and regain his honor as a soldier of justice. Baritone. THE COUGAR / VERONICA GARCIA 20s : One of the only superheroes currently prowling the scene. She oozes sexual energy and is very quick on her feet (both physically and mentally). Mothman's daughter. Mezzo Soprano. DOCTOR BLIZZARD / KEITH NOLAN 50s : old superhero from the '50s. Invented fancy weather machines that allow him to freeze and unfreeze things. He's kinda a dweeb, and didn’t have the physical endurance of the other members of the Super Squad. Tenor. MAYOR 50s : The head honcho for America. He pulls the strings behind most government and many media happenings, and acts as Captain Steel’s boss of sorts. Very aware of the Cold War and eager to make America into an even bigger, scarier powerhouse to scare ‘the communists’ - believes patriotism and support is the most important. Baritone. PAULA PARKS (REPORTER) F : Reporter and host of the Capital City Show. Mezzo Soprano. DONALD DUFFY (REPORTER): Reporter for the Capital Chronicle. Tenor II/ High Bari. '' '''SCOTT STANLEY (REPORTER)': Reporter for Patriotic Pages. Tenor (or Alto). '' '''BIG MAMA/ EDITH DiMAGGIO F' : Big mafia boss and an old member of the Force of Fright. She used to be the top dog in a mafia crime-ring. Smart, calculated, and with a retrospective outlook on life. Very good at persuading people to do what she wants. Alto. ACE M : Off the hinges ex member of the Force of Fright. A little loco, acts without rhyme nor reason. Tenor MEAT MACHINE / MACK HARRIS M : Very powerful and strong ex-member of the Force of Fright with serious anger issues. Often criticized for his ‘hot head’, although through his anger is how he channeled most of his energy. Baritone. '' For The Audition Please email us the track of your choice, as mentioned above. We will also be discussing, or asking you to fill out your availability; while you clearly don't know your year-round schedule yet (kudos to you if so!), we want as much information as possible so that we can start figuring out rehearsal times for our cast. ''This isn't something that will occupy all your time, but you should be willing to make a sincere effort to rehearse to the best of your ability. Additionally, be prepared for us to ask you questions, or make strange singing requests. We look forward to seeing you!